


Pranks

by Musical_Dinosaur



Series: Descendants Oneshots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Dinosaur/pseuds/Musical_Dinosaur
Summary: Harry is trying his hardest to prank Uma, but he fails each and every single time.





	Pranks

It bored Harry Hook in his dorm room. Weekends in Auradon are always boring for the spontaneous villain kid. He's doesn't have any homework or clubs, so he decides today's a perfect day to prank his darling captain. He gets dressed for the day as he plots his fun.

As he passes Mal and Evie's room, something piques his interest. 

"Do you think these are enough to pass my chemistry exam?" Evie asks. 

"E, you made multiple different creature spells. That is one of the trickiest spells to get right. You're gonna do just fine," Mal reassures.

"Creature spells? Perfect." Harry celebrates. Evie's phone buzzes. 

"Well, I got plenty more fittings I need to take care of."

"No problem. I gotta catch up with Jay. See ya!" As the girls leave the room, Harry sneaks in and steals a potion.

"I wonder what creature Uma should become with this baby," he snickers, sneaking away in search of Uma.

｡･:*:･:*:･ ☆ ･:*:･:*:･｡

Harry goes to look by the beaches first, knowing Uma always goes there to eat her breakfast. Spotting her walking towards the dock, he calls out for her. "Aye Darlin-" he gets cut off by Evie and Mal rushing into him. 

"Harry, what are you planning to do with that potion?" Mal glares.

"I just wanted to pull a wee bit prank, that's all. Now if you excuse me I-" 

"Hand over my potion, Hook." Evie stops him.

"Fine. I never get to have any fun," he groans, handing the bag to Mal. 

"Thanks, Harry." The girls run off as he rushes to catch Uma.

"Morning Captain," he greets.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Uma asks.

"I'm trying to find anything entertaining."

"Awe, it bored Harry Hook in 'Boradon'. Am I remembering that right?" Uma chuckles. "Har har Captain. You wanna have lunch together? I'll get you that coconut milk you enjoy so much." He bargains.

"Sure, the two of us?" she asks. Then, the idea to prank her again occurs as he answers.

"Just the two us. You bring the food and meet me at the outdoor tables."

"And what will you be bringing?" she questions. 

"I'll bring drinks and dessert, your favorites."

"What a gentleman," she jokes.

"Everything for you, love," he smirks. 

"You wish, Hook," she says, scratching his head as she walks away.

"See ya at lunch darling," Harry says, running straight for the school's kitchen.

｡･:*:･:*:･ ☆ ･:*:･:*:･｡

Harry was sitting at the outdoor tables, waiting for Uma to bring their food. He was twirling his hook in his hand when Uma walks up to him. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Audrey wanted to keep rehearsing the song we're writing. I had to tell her my stomach was screaming at me to get food."

"Hangry Captain? Might wanna calm that salty little head of yours." He teases. 

"Shut up and get your sandwich Hook." Grabbing his bag with the end of his hook, they eat and chat through their lunch.

Harry waited for the ideal opportunity to put his new master plan into action. "Hey, I gotta go to the restroom real quick. Don't eat my food while I'm gone," she says, walking away. 

"No promises, darling." He jokes.

Now was an excellent opportunity. He takes the shredded Snapdragon reaper pepper from his pocket and sprinkles a trace in her half-eaten sandwich. "I sure hope stealing this was worth it," he whispers.

He hastily hides the pepper as Uma returns. "So, how's your song going," he asks. Uma sips her coconut milk. 

"Good, only Audrey won't give my voice a rest." 

"That's because you have a gorgeous voice Captain," he praised. 

"I know," she grins, raising the sandwich to her mouth.

Harry excitedly watches as she prepares to bite the now spicy sandwich. Uma's phone rings right before she takes a bite. 

"Ugh," she groans, "it's Evie. Forgot she wanted to measure me for this new outfit she's making. I've gotta hurry before my phone continues to blow up, you know?"

"Why can't you take your food with you?" Harry asks, praying his plan works. 

"Evie got mad when I brought food last time and messed up a dress she was making. And since I'll be gone for a least an hour, I can get me something else once she's done doing, whatever she does. Later!" Uma says as she rushes to Evie's boutique.

"Ugh you're killing me," Harry pouts to the sky. He finishes his lunch and throws away the tampered sandwich when he runs into Jane. 

"Hey Harry, how are you today?" she asks. 

"I'm a wee bit bored, my duckling."

"Don't call me that," she groans. "Well, I'm on my way to Carlos' room. I'm sure he'll lend you various games to play."

Harry was out of ideas and minded nothing entertaining. "Well, I guess playing his games will help," Harry replies. 

"Cool! Let's go"

On their way to Carlos', Harry indulged in the view of Auradon Prep while Jane kept looking through her planner. He needed a final way to mess with Uma before the day ended.

｡･:*:･:*:･ ☆ ･:*:･:*:･｡

As the time neared 10 and after 3 video games, Harry was growing irritated in his failed plan. He scans Carlos' room and notices the 3D printer sitting on the table. "Hey Carlos," he calls. 

"Yeah?" 

"Is that how you made the phony magic wand?"

"Yeah. Jay and I sat for hours waiting for the wand to print, but that was because of how detailed the wand was." Finally, the idea for one last prank. 

"Can I borrow it for something?" Harry asks 

"Um... I guess. Just don't break it,"

"Yes, I'll be right back," Harry says rushing to Uma's dorm room.

When he reached her room, he used the spare key she gave him to unlock the door and steal her mother's necklace. Harry knew that Uma's necklace was irreplaceable, so maybe making her think something awful happened to it for a bit of time could make up for the other failed pranks. On the way out, he locks the door to lower her suspicion.

Harry returned to Carlos' room, Uma's necklaces in hand. "I want to duplicate this," Harry proclaims, holding up the necklace. "Isn't that Uma's?" Carlos asks concerned. "Yeah, but just do it please," Harry begs. Carlos turns on the printer and replicates the necklace.

｡･:*:･:*:･ ☆ ･:*:･:*:･｡

After an hour, the 3D printed necklace was complete. "Here," Carlos says, handing the necklace to the bouncing pirate. Harry hurries and grabs both necklaces. 

"Thanks, Carlos," Harry says, out and on his way to Uma's. 

"No problem, Hook!" Carlos responds.

When he reaches her door, he does their secret knock. 

"Come on in, Hook." 

"What you doing, love?" Harry asks entering the room.

"Just practicing my song again, but my throat has been killing me, so I've been drinking lots of water," she replies. 

"Mother got your throat?" he jokes 

"Not funny, Hook," she glares.

"So, I borrowed your necklace for a gift and I just came to return it," Harry says, planting the seed.

"So that's why it was missing. Next time ask Hook."

"Aye! Aye! Capitan," Harry drops the duplicate necklace and steps on it with a loud...

*CRUNCH*

Uma's eyes widen. "Harry... what was that?" Harry decided to play up the act.

"I think I stepped on your mother's necklace. Uma I'm so sorry," Harry cries. Uma, on the other hand, closes her eyes and breathes in.

Just then, the glass of water sitting next to her shakes. Harry looks at Uma to see a huge smile plastered on her face as the water leaves the cup and drenches the now wet pirate. As she keeps her eyes closed, she says, "My mother made her necklace impossible to break with brute force." Harry, now soaking wet, groans as his plan has failed again.

"Hand over my necklace, Hook," Harry hands over the necklace, whining like a caught child. "Oh, and a word of advice," Harry lifts his head. "The secret to anonymity is knowing how to hide your sources," she chuckles.

"Wait how did you-" 

"While at Evie's, she told me how she had to stop you from changing me into a lizard with her project this morning,"

"That snitch," he laughs.

"Well, I'm gonna get me a new glass of water. And let today be a lesson," Uma says, patting his shoulder on her way out the door.

"Very well, Captain," Harry mumbles as he hurries to follow his darling captain.


End file.
